This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Biophotonics Core utilizes cutting-edge imaging technologies that enable UTSA researchers to investigate and analyze biological processes in live cells at the molecular level with exceptional sensitivity and precision. This technology supports basic and translational research, including applications to develop therapeutic interventions and vaccine development. A. Specific Aims The Specific Aims have not changed.